Dark tamer: rewritte
by code R.R
Summary: destiny is a strange thing, what if takato was given a different life, a similar but different life? Will he rise above the challenge or drown under the weight of his responsibility?


Takato was a 14 year old teenager who wore a grey sweat shirt with tan shorts and a green sneaker who was currently yawning as he watched kids and teenagers run or in some cases walk to the sign up table for the latest digimon tournament. He had decided on not participating based on the fact that he knew that he could out play all of the people who had signed up.

It was because of this fact that he was about to head home when he saw two people sign up that interested. He couldn't put his finger on it but he knew that these two were worth his time and he was about to move to the table when he saw that it was too late for him to go in. He cursed himself for not just signing up anyway but he still stayed to see if his feeling was right.

He paid close attention to the matches that the two people who he had taken an interest in destroyed their opponents. He smiled to himself as his feeling was proven right. But as he watched the two he saw that the kid Ryo had an edge in the fact that he used his cards more effectively then the girl, who he found out what Ryo and Rika respectively. Again he was proven right in the finals between the two.

While the girl was good at powering up her digimon, Ryo just had better management. But the match was still close and the two were dubbed the digimon king and queen for such a good performance.

* * *

After watching the rewards being hand out to those who participated in the even he had started to head home. On his way he had seen a glowing blue card sitting in the trash. It was interesting to say the least as their appeared to be nothing wrong with the card or at least what he could see.

He had taken it home and searched the web site to find information on the card and when that failed he searched the web with the power of Google and Bing. But in the end he could find nothing about it. He wasn't sure it was even a digimon card at that point.

But he wanted to make sure if it was a card or not so he fished around for one of his spare card readers and slid it though. That's when things started to get weird as the reader started to spark and smoke as numbers rapidly moved along the screen. He was about to chuck the thing out his window when it glowed and changed shape. It turned T- shaped with a dark grey body with two small purple buttons with the screen surrounded by a dark purple ring.

The device then released smoke as his room was quickly filled with it but he didn't seem like he was going to choke and neither did his breathing become harder. In the smoke he saw two figures that were very different from one another. One was short and its head seemed elongated like a reptiles. He also noticed that its legs were short as well and finally he noticed that it seemed to have three claws instead of fingers.

The other was a lot taller than its counterpart. Its head was also longer then a normal human's, the legs were also fairly skinny and ended in what appeared to be paws. On its hands it seemed to be wearing a type of glove that went up to its elbow and in place on hands were three wingers that ended in claws? He wasn't so sure about the last part but he could see that it had ears on top on its head and not on the side of like a human's.

He opened his mouth to call out to them but the smoke vanished quickly along with the figures. It took him a couple of seconds to bring himself back to speed before he picked up the device- no, it had a name; it was on the tip of his tongue. . . . A yeah that's it

"It's a D-arc" he wasn't sure why he called it that but he went along with it.

* * *

Takato then blinked due to a beeping sound caused by his d-ark. He looked down and pressed the middle of the circle down and a hologram like radar appeared. It spun around in for a few seconds before settling in the north east direction.

Ok so this thing had a few new features did it? He struggled on whether or not to follow the point or not. But it was interesting and he had nothing else to do. So he picked up his jacket along with his grey goggles.

He stepped outside and followed the arrow. It wasn't that late, about 5:45 in the evening with plenty of light still out. He frowned after watching the streets he passed.

"It's seems I'm heading towards the park." He muttered as he found himself heading on to a trail in the nearby woods. As he continued he started to hear a loud argument that seemed to be important to whoever was yelling. He soon came to the source and saw the Girl Rika and another person he knew. It was Henry Wong, known pacifist and martial artist. But what made him freeze were the two beings near them.

One was a biped walking fox covered with yellow fur with a white stomach and paws. The fox had two purple gloves with yin-yang symbols on her gloves and knees. On The Henry's shoulder was a strange dog rabbit combo with three horns on its head covered in white fur with lime green lines.

Takato liked to say he had a good memory and it was easy to guess on what they appeared to be. But, that had to be a joke because if he was seeing things right then these two beings were digimon. His brain was trying to figure out what he was seeing he didn't play attention on what they were talking about. Before he realized the two had left to parts unknown.

He just stood there and thought of what he just saw. However he did notice one thing the two had in common besides having digimon. They had d-arks as well in different colors but still had the same shape. He looked down and saw that the radar had disappeared; after that he wasn't she he would have followed it anyway. He now just wanted to go to bed and think over what he was. So he pocketed the device and left to his house.

If he had stayed just a bit longer then he would have seen the two shadows behind the tree. They were obviously not human as their boy types gave away. The shorter one spoke to the taller one in a slightly high but make voice.

"Why are we waiting he was right there so why waiting"?

The taller one then spoke in a calm and slightly cold but female voice "Because he needs time to adjust we will reveal ourselves when the time is right". The shorter one snorted and replied

"Yeah, yeah, we better not lose him this time." After his reply the male shadow walked into the darkness as the taller one simple vanished without a sound.

* * *

Takato really had to wonder if he was just unlucky or if he was just being paranoid. After his little adventure yesterday he felt he was being followed all the time! It was as annoying as scary. But despite this he had found out another feature of his D-arc and that was a whip that seemed effective if he could learn to use it right. He at least felt better if he was attacked by anything.

Now he felt better and he was going to get to the bottom of what had been following him. It was easy to go sense there was no school. He went out on a little walk before he felt the hairs on his neck stand up. He had to fight a smile from appearing on his face as he headed to the park. He soon got to a abandoned part of it with a stone shed surrounded by a gate.

He then spoke as he brought out his D-arc and activated the whip.

"Alright come on out I know your there"

He waited for a few seconds before a figure appeared in front of him. In that moment he realized several things. 1, this being was not human, 2 it appeared from seemingly nowhere and 3 it was shaped like a kitsune.

It appeared to be of the Renamon family except it had notable differences then the one Rika's Renamon She had a different coloring as he saw she had a grey underbelly instead of the snow white one of a regular Renamon. Instead of the dark yellow fur it was colored a shade of midnight black. Its gloves were the same as a regular one but the coloring was a deep grey instead of purple as well as the yin-yang sign was the same. Its marks under its eyes were red instead of blue. Her eyes were like a regular Renamon's but instead of being blue it was purple.

He quickly looked to the side as a small dinosaur came out. It had dark black skin along with having emerald green eyes. It wasn't very tall and had a short tail that didn't seem like it could do much besides just be there. It also had what appeared to be braces on its hands which seemed strange to him.

The black Agumon looked around as it walked forward, seemingly looking for something as it got to the black Renamon's side. Then they knelt like knights before their lord. This froze Takato's brain before he got a hold of himself and said

"Why are you two following me?"

To his surprise it was the Agumon who spoke up "We are keeping you safe out of peoples view while we thought of a way to approach you Takato-sama. But it seems you fixed that problem for us." He said with a respectful voice that reminded him of how a knight or samurai would speak to his lord also reminding him of how the two were standing right now.

"My companion is correct in this. We saw that you were still coming to terms with this we resolved in watching in the shadows until the right moment." The Renamon spoke next in a similar tone.

Takato frowned as he asked "Still why would you follow me?" he paused as his mind connected the dots

"Is one of you my partner?" he asked only for Agumon to chuckle and said

"We are your partners." In a tone that said 'duh'

"As for how long we have been in the human world it would be around the same time as the digivice formed. At first we tried to delete each other but we just thought it would be better if there were two of us to help you in your path, whatever it maybe."

Takato felt like hitting his head on a tree as the memory of when the digivice formed and the two figures came back.

'I really need to pay a bit more attention to little things.' He thought before opening his mouth as the radar on his digivice appeared. As he looked at it both Renamon and Agumon got to their feet

"Great timing, if you wish we can show you our fighting capabilities." Renamon suggested.

Takato thought about this for a moment. On one hand he could just ignore it but he truly did want to see what a real digimon fight was like. So he agreed and the group of three headed towards the source of the signal.

* * *

As they got closer Takato noticed that a fog had settled in and put his goggles over his eyes. As they got to the middle of it he could see 2 digimon in it. A Garumon and a Gabumon, the two looked over to Takato and his group. Now from what he had seen from the digimon show and the card games Agumon had power and Renamon had the speed. So this should work if he does this right.

"Renamon you take Gabumon, Agumon you handle the champ k?" he asked as the two nodded with a smile, Renamon a small one and Agumon a toothy grin.

"Hai Takato-sama."

The took off at their respective opponents as Agumon hit the champion with a baby burner and Renamon with a power paw at the rookie. Takato looked down and saw stats for the two digimon.

"A scanner? Useful." He commented as he turned it over and saw a slit in the side. It reminded him of the ones you would see in stores for credit cards. He then got a wicked idea that if worked would give them an advantage.

* * *

**Renamon's perspective**

'Now to prove to Takato-sama that I'm worth to fight for him' she thought as the rookie attacked her with his blue blaster which she dodged with grace.

The Gabumon growled and charged at her with his claws only to be given a kick to the jaw as she took to the air. She curled into a ball as white light gathered in the space between her chest and arms. She then quickly spread her arms apart as the light shattered into pieces as she called out

"Diamond storm!" the pieces of light then sped towards the blue rookie as it tried to dodge the shards but was hit with the majority of them. Renamon landed on the ground as she eyed the smoke cloud with narrowed eyes

'That shouldn't have been able to take it down. . .' then quickly brought up her arms as she was struck with a stream of blue fire.

She gritted her teeth as the stream ended. Her eyes dilated and silted as she vanished and reappeared above the blue rookie's head with a vicious left kick.

* * *

**Agumon's perspective**

Agumon grinned as it dodged above the large stream of blue fire of the champion digimon. IN retaliation he fired multiple fire balls as they struck the digimon. He landed in a crouch and rolled to the side as Garumon jumped out of the smoke. He grunted as the champion attacked him with his tail

'Ouch, ok didn't think of that.' He thought as he rolled to avoid another tail attack. He got back up only to duck under the champion's jaw and fire a baby burner at point black range. The champions backed up as it shock its head. It growled again and fired a stream of flames as Agumon ran to avoid them and fired a stream in retaliation.

Garumon then pounced on the rookie as blue flames built up in the back of its throat. Agumon watched with wide eyes with only one thought

'This is going to suck.'

* * *

**Takato's perspective**

While this was going on and seeing the predicament his partners were in he pulled out three cards. Wargreymon's shield, data killer, in the card game they did as the effects said so. But this was real life so it could ether do as the card said, do something completely different or do nothing at all. So with a deep breath he put the two cards though the slot in rapid succession.

"Card slash war greymon's shield and data killer!" as he slashed the cards he smirked as he watched the results

* * *

**Agumon's perspective**

Agumon felt energy flow into him as he held up his arms as the flames shot out of the champion's mouth. Only to be blocked by a yellow shield that had the symbol of courage. He opened his eyes and smirked "That is what I'm talking about!" he said as he smacked the shield into Garumon's mouth. Hey, unless you're made of harder stuff then the shield no matter what it was supposed to do it still hurt.

The champion back up as it was dazed from the bash. Agumon then flung the shield at it furthering its pain and dazed state. He then fired several fire balls that did far more damage than last time. Agumon just grinned as he fired more at the champion before it howled one last time and burst into red data.

After she gave the rookie the nasty left kick she felt power flood her being. She ducked underneath a slash from the rookie and jabbed it in the gut as it grunted and flew back a few feet. Gabumon then fired a blue blaster as Renamon vanished and reappeared above him and delivered a hard power paw to the top of his skull. She then backed up as it swayed back and forth before bursting into red data.

* * *

Takato sighed in relieve at the cards effects and the outcome of the fight overall. He really did like it, being able to help them adapt in a fight to help curve disadvantages or improve their advantages. He smiled at the two as they came closer to him and bowed

"Are you satisfied with our performance Takato-sama?" Renamon asked as she slipped out of her bow. He nodded and replied

"I was really, granted that was the first time I have ever seen a real digimon fight but it was cool none the less." He said with a faint blush as Agumon puffed out his chest

"Yep all in a day's work" he said and then winced as Renamon smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?" Agumon said but shut up when he was glared at. Takato tilted his head to the side and said

"Let's go home . . . it's going to be hard hiding you both anyway." He then turned and the group began the trek home.

* * *

**Alright this is the rewrite of Dark Tamer due to the fact that is was just. . . . horrible! I kept asking myself why people didn't look at this and then actually re read it after so long. . . .I asked my self who wrote this and hated the answer. It was me**

**Anyway I fixed it and I'm going back to redo ch 2 (which I have taken Down) and also working on ch 3. I would also like to thank angelmar020 as she pm'ed me about this story that caused me to look over it.**


End file.
